Rapid advances in user interface technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in widespread adoption of mobile and computerized devices for productivity and entertainment. As one example, computerized devices may be used to assist operators of utility infrastructure systems such as smart grids. As another example, mobile devices are widely used for multimedia capture and playback. Improvements in user interface functionality will further enhance the capabilities of mobile and computerized devices.